world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Sami110313
08:07 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:07 -- 08:08 TA: hia sami 08:09 TA: i thought we could follow up from are last chat, since our connection droped out the last time 08:10 AA: Oh. Hi Dean. Yeah, I was wondering what happened. 08:10 AA: Are you....feeling all right? 08:10 TA: yeah, why do you ask 08:11 AA: Oh....um....no reason! 08:11 AA: I thought there might be some sort of flu going around or something! 08:11 TA: why, would you think their is a cold going around?? 08:12 AA: Wait, not the flu. Maybe like....a fever! 08:12 AA: Something that causes you to see things. Because I've been feeling so hot lately. 08:12 TA: still, no 08:12 AA: Maybe it's just the temperature here! 08:12 AA: Haha! 08:13 TA: are you okay sami? 08:13 AA: Oh, that temperature on LOGAT... 08:13 AA: ...I'm sure the people here are always talking about the blistering summers... 08:13 TA: what does that stand for 08:13 AA: Land of Gallows and Torches. 08:13 TA: ehhh 08:14 AA: Maybe it's all the fire from the Torches! 08:14 TA: that not very good, i mean 08:14 AA: That's probably why I'm burning up! 08:14 TA: isn't your title witch or somthing 08:14 AA: ...unless you also have been feeling a little feverish lately maybe? 08:14 TA: oh dear god sami 08:14 TA: are you being burned at the stake 08:14 TA: stay right were you are 08:14 TA: im gonna find a way to come and save you 08:14 AA: Oh, no, I'm not being burned at the stake yet! I'm probably just imagining things! 08:14 AA: Haha! 08:15 TA: you sure? 08:15 AA: Well I can check again... 08:15 AA: ...nope, don't appear to be tied to any stakes. 08:15 TA: oh, that remindes me, i figurued out what we are supposed to do 08:16 AA: ...oh? 08:16 TA: we are supposed to go though are Gates and meet up on each others lands as a team 08:16 AA: Oh! That'll be fun! I guess we should go out and explore then... 08:17 AA: Make friends with the nice villagers and things out here. 08:17 TA: yep, but i think we need to build up 08:17 AA: Friendship is important, Dean! Don't you think so? 08:17 TA: yes, yes it is 08:17 AA: Good, I'm glad we agree then! 08:18 TA: yep 08:19 TA: anyways i can't wait till we can all meet up as a group 08:20 TA: also, last time we talked, you said you had some kind of weird dream 08:20 TA: what was the deal with that 08:21 AA: Oh! It was just a silly girl dream....lots of toe-nail painting and gossiping with friends who were also aliens! 08:21 TA: aliens 08:21 AA: And running through flower patches. 08:21 TA: sami 08:21 TA: have you been taking drugs 08:22 TA: ?? 08:22 AA: Haha, you know how dreams are! 08:22 TA: yeah, but how come you remebered it so well 08:22 AA: They sometimes make you act CRAZY, you know? 08:22 AA: At least in the dream... 08:22 AA: ...but sometimes people act crazy when they're awake! 08:22 TA: okay, sami whats up 08:23 TA: why do you keep acting so weird 08:23 TA: whats bothering you 08:23 AA: Oh dear, it appears that I have left the kiln burning! 08:23 TA: Sami 08:23 AA: I had better go turn it off before I set this place on fire! 08:23 AA: HAha! 08:23 AA: Talk to you later, Dean! 08:24 TA: sami, stop avoiding me 08:24 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 20:24 -- 08:24 TA: DAMIT Sami 08:24 -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S laptop has been turned off. -- 08:26 -- talentedAviator's TA'S computer has had a hole punched in it --08:26 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:26 --